El Mr Darcy de Kanto
by Cliffan
Summary: Leaf sabe que a las chicas, o por lo menos a las chicas que conoce y a ella misma, no le gustan los tipos serios. Los chicos serios no son divertidos, no son amables, no son agradables, no son adorables y no son nada. Entonces es cuando se pregunta a sí misma cómo es que ha acabado con un amor unilateral hacia Red.


**Universo: **_Juegos Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja._

**Spoilers: **_Ninguno._

**Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

**EL MR. DARCY DE KANTO**

[One shot]

A nadie le gustan los chicos ruidosos como payasos. Es decir, los chicos ruidosos son material friendzonable al ciento por ciento. Tampoco los chicos pervertidos, esos son material: "tengo una orden de restricción en tu contra". Mucho menos los hombres delicados. Una mujer puede sentirse minimizada ante tanta feminidad no consumada.

Bueno, estos son los pensamientos de Leaf.

Y Leaf también sabe que a las chicas, o por lo menos a las chicas que conoce y a ella misma, no le gustan los tipos serios.

Los chicos serios no son divertidos, no son amables, no son agradables, no son adorables y no son nada. Ni siquiera interesantes, porque la conversación se esfuma después de que te des cuenta de que sólo te responderán con frases cortas, gestos de asentimiento o negación y frases hechas. En definitiva, salir con un chico serio es de lo peorcito que puedes hacer.

Entonces es cuando Leaf se pregunta cómo es que ha acabado con un amor unilateral hacia Red.

Red es el invencible campeón de Kanto y es un chico serio, aunque las amigas de Leaf lo describan más como "bastardo sin sentimientos". Leaf no niega esta descripción porque al momento de conocerlo ella pensó algo similar (el Mr. Darcy de Kanto, le dijo ella). Es serio del tipo que no puedes tener una conversación larga con él a menos de que tengas mucha paciencia y fuerza de voluntad. Es serio del tipo que te hace sentir que debes estar recta y no tomar nada a la ligera. Es serio de manera que no sientes que puedas bromear con él y todo lo que él dice suena a hecho comprobado de antemano por un séquito de científicos.

En definitiva, es serio sin remedio.

Pero Leaf le ha conocido por unos nada desdeñables cuatro años y nueve meses como para haber tenido varias conversaciones largas con él y descubrir que, más que serio o bastardo sin sentimientos, Red es melancólico, diligente, centrado y estricto consigo mismo. Puede ser porque es huérfano de padre y tuvo que ser el sostén emocional de su madre cuando éste murió o porque simplemente así está programado su cerebro.

Sabiendo esto, Leaf trata de animarle siempre que está a su alrededor, proponiéndole actividades que puedan interesarle e invitándole a obtener un poco de calor humano. Festejándole sus cumpleaños y ayudándole a resolver sus problemas.

De la manera en que Leaf lo ve, Red debe ser el enamorado, no ella.

Como Leaf sabe que los sentimientos que tiene por Red no van a ir a ninguna parte, por lo menos no a un lugar agradable, está dispuesta a botarlos al tacho de basura incluso antes de confesarse correctamente. En este punto, ve más fructífero comenzar a tener un flechazo por Green que intentar gustarle a Red. Si nada ha pasado en casi cinco años, no hay razón para pensar que algo cambiará pronto, y ella no está dispuesta a desperdiciar su juventud y esperar cinco más en lo que probablemente será un acto en vano

Por supuesto, Leaf no es tan cobarde y sí ha pensado en declararse. De hecho, nada más darse cuenta tres años atrás corrió hacia Red para decirle lo que sentía, para bien o para mal, pero Red: le ignoró, la malentendió, la dejó con la palabra en la boca y prefirió a su pikachu que a ella. Después de siete declaraciones fallidas, Leaf pensó que a lo mejor Red estaba muy ocupado ostentando el título de campeón de Kanto como para considerar echarse una novia o tener sentimientos románticos por alguien. Así que se decidió a esperar a que a Red le llegaran todas esas hormonas de la adolescencia y le diera una señal de que estaba interesado en ella como mujer o, al menos, en chicas en general. Pero el tiempo había corrido y hasta la fecha, Red continuaba tan asexual como lo conoció.

Al menos Leaf agradecía que no se hubiera vuelto pokéfilico a estas alturas de su vida. Arceus, estaría traumada.

Leaf decide doblar cuidadosamente sus sentimientos antes de echarlos al contenedor de basura. Es un acto sin sentido y ella lo sabe, pero no puede tratar tan mal a algo que ha estado cuidando con tanto cariño durante tanto tiempo, así que escribe una carta de despedida.

Ella no se considera una persona cursi, pero en el papel pone un montón de cosas que nunca antes ha puesto en palabras y, sin embargo, sabe con mucha certeza que siente. Leaf se lleva siete cuartillas en su tributo a su amor sin esperanza por Red y luego las guarda en un sobre.

Como hay que conmemorar que se deshace de lo que no le es útil en un paso a la 'madurez', Leaf va al lago que se encuentra en su pueblo natal y arroja la carta sin remordimiento alguno hacia el agua, que termina volando en una repentina ráfaga de viento. Leaf sólo la ve alejarse y cierra los ojos, liberada.

Uff. Ya era hora.

Se siente aliviada y sonríe. Ha tomado una decisión importantísima para su futuro y se alegra de haberlo hecho sin mayores problemas.

Entonces llega Red montado en su charizard y, aunque está consciente de que una cosa es abandonar sus sentimientos simbólicamente y otra hacerlo en la realidad, entra en pánico cuando lo ve.

Mucho, mucho pánico.

Red lleva su carta en la mano. La ha atrapado mientras volaba de regreso a Pueblo Paleta y eso no estaba en los planes de Leaf. De hecho, preferiría que la carta estuviera en las manos de sus padres, el profesor Oak o en las de Green. Cualquiera es mejor que en las de Red.

Leaf traga saliva y comprueba la situación. Si Red ha abierto la carta, ya está muy frita. Lo primero que ha puesto es "Red: te amo tanto que no puedo soportarlo"... y otras cursilerías de las que está muy avergonzada ahora mismo incluso como para recordarlas.

—Hey, Red, ¿qué traes?

Red baja de su charizard y le mira impasible, como siempre. Red nunca está alterado ni cansado. Debe tener la resistencia física y mental de mil demonios.

—Es tuya —le dice él, extendiéndosela.

—¿Có-cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de ello?

—Es tu letra.

Oh. Mierda.

—¿La leíste?

Red se encoge de hombros.

—Dice "adiós" en el sobre. Es tu letra.

Oh. Dios. Gracias. Muchas gracias por las pequeñas bendiciones.

—Cierto. Es que se me ha escapado de las manos.

—Tómala. Me ha costado mucho atraparla.

Leaf toma la carta y la guarda sin mucho cuidado en su mochila, nerviosa por la atenta mirada de Red sobre sus movimientos. Es como si Red estuviera tratando de leer la carta con visión de rayos x, nocturna, infrarroja o lo que se necesite en estos casos.

—¿Qué si la carta no hubiera sido mía? —pregunta Leaf, porque no sabe qué más decir y está un poco curiosa por ello. ¿Red se la pasa atrapando cosas del aire mientras vuela a grandes velocidades?

—Era tuya.

Leaf hace una pequeña "o" con su boca, sorprendida.

Ella ha conocido a Red por mucho tiempo, pero Red sigue siendo un enigma para ella. Sin embargo, aunque continúe como el chico misterioso, serio y de pocas palabras que es, Blue sabe unas pocas cosas de él. No, más que saber, después de observarle tanto, entiende algunos de sus extraños comportamientos. Y esta vez Leaf ha entendido que él ha recogido esa carta porque sabía con total certeza que le pertenecía a ella.

Ahí está. Una señal. Su señal. Eso por lo que tanto tiempo ha esperado está llegando ahora.

¿No es que acababa de tirar la toalla con Red?

Oh, al diablo sus intenciones. Una persona comete errores, ¿cierto? Esa tonta carta y esa tonta resolución han sido sólo un error de juicio. Nada que no pueda corregirse. Y sin daños.

Leaf está malditamente feliz justo en este momento.

—Entonces, como agradecimiento por atrapar mi carta fugitiva, ¿quieres que vayamos a comer? Abrieron un nuevo restaurante para entrenadores y pokémon en Goldenrod City recientemente, yo invito.

—Eso es Jotho.

Leaf se encoge de hombros como diciendo "¿cuál es el problema?". Porque, en serio: ¿cuál es el problema? Bien, mientras Red no saque a su snorlax no habrá un verdadero problema.

—Será caro.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —juguetea Leaf con una sonrisa tonta, más porque está feliz que por la broma.

Ella se acerca a Red y entrelaza su brazo con el de él, entonces lo arrastra de regreso a Pueblo Paleta mientras charizard los sigue un poco confundido. Red se nota un poco incómodo por el repentino contacto físico, pero no detiene a Leaf y eso la hace incluso más feliz.

Leaf no espera que Red se le declare, que la bese o la tome de la mano en los próximos 365 días, después de todo, él es un chico serio y los chicos serios no son material noviable porque tienes que sacarle una conversación con mucha paciencia y fuerza de voluntad; pero Leaf ha esperado ya tres años por él que aguantar uno más a que esté listo no le parece gran cosa, sobre todo si considera que por fin será la novia de Red, el Mr. Darcy campeón de Kanto.

**[FINAL]**

* * *

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**Bien, yo sólo tuve el súbito sentimiento de leer un Leaf-Red, pero no había ¡ninguno! Por lo menos ninguno que me llamara la atención y el que me llamaba está incompleto abandonado y así no se puede.**

**Es una wea tener que escribir lo que quieres leer :'S ¿Nadie quiere regalarme un Leaf-Red por caridad? ¡LIMOSNA! ¡MIS HIJOS ESTÁN ENFERMOS!**

**Ay, ya. Paro el dramatismo. Necesito aclarar qué personalidad tiene la Leaf de mi cabeza y el Red de mi cabeza (pero él es más fácil) o esto no va a funcionar… así que me disculpo por el OOC. Yo asumo que hay, pero no sé.**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
